Three times they pretend it never happened
by Jaylie's Ink
Summary: Trois histoires où ils gardent le secret. Trois fois où ils font semblant car être ensemble librement n'est pas un luxe qu'ils peuvent se permettre. A situer dans les premières saisons.
1. One Night Stand

Comme promis, voici le premier OS de la petite série de trois One-Shots que j'ai écrit dernièrement :)

Pour les intéressés, mon post suivant sera pour le week-end prochain, mais je pense plutôt ajouter un OS à "The Bright Side".

Le thème est donc le même mais j'ai essayé de faire trois situations bien différentes. Et je le précise bien : ce n'est pas du tout une histoire continue !

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

One Night Stand

Si Patrick Jane se trouvait dans ce bar là, ce soir précis, c'était tout bonnement une affaire d'exception. Jane n'était pas le genre d'homme qui appréciait la compagnie des inconnus, et s'il voulait se plonger dans l'alcool – ce qui était rare-, c'était toujours en solitaire. Mais ce jour-là, il avait invité ses vieux amis forains à boire un coup alors qu'ils étaient de passage. Cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'ils étaient partis, mais Jane était toujours assis à sa place. Il s'était pris à l'un de ses jeux favoris : celui de l'observation. Regarder les gens autour de lui et deviner leur personnalité était une véritable passion pour lui.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était l'arrivée de Teresa Lisbon. En la voyant entrer, il eut immédiatement envie de la rejoindre pour qu'il puisse aller l'embêter un peu, mais quelque chose le poussa à rester cloué sur son siège. Et ce quelque chose se résumait au fait que Lisbon n'était pas habillée comme d'habitude. Etonné de l'assurance qui dégageait d'elle dans un lieu où elle semblait d'habitude mal à l'aise, et de sa démarche particulièrement féminine, Jane fut dévorée de curiosité. Il reporta son regard sur le visage de sa supérieure. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi – un peu plus maquillée que d'habitude, de sorte que son regard soit mis en valeur, ses longs cheveux détachés soigneusement coiffés, et ces vêtements… Elle portait un haut qui épousait parfaitement ses formes, avec un certain décolleté, et un jean que Jane aurait qualifié de moulant ainsi qu'une simple paire de bottes. On n'aurait pas vraiment pu dire que sa tenue était sexy, mais tout du moins, elle éveillait l'intérêt.

Lisbon s'assit au bar et commanda quelque chose. De là où il se trouvait, Jane la voyait de trois quart. Il se renfrogna dans son siège pour ne pas qu'elle l'aperçoive. Il avait comprit assez vite que Lisbon avait sans doute rendez-vous avec un petit ami. Il n'était pas au courant qu'elle était en couple. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt étrange, Lisbon était si solitaire. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'en aller. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici et observer sa collègue à son insu – ça serait comme de l'espionnage. Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était du voyeurisme. Jane était presque prêt à quitter le bar ni vu ni connu lorsqu'un homme vint s'asseoir à côté de Lisbon et commença à lui parler. Le consultant oublia alors sa bonne résolution et se rassit confortablement. Était-ce son petit ami ? Non, ils n'avaient pas l'air de se connaître. L'homme, qui n'était apparemment pas sobre, posa assez rapidement sa main sur la cuisse de Lisbon. Jane manqua de s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'il était en train de boire. Heureusement, Lisbon rembarra l'homme et se détourna de lui. Jane aurait tout donné pour entendre ce qu'elle avait dit. Le type se leva du siège et sortit de la salle d'un air bourru. Lisbon commença à boire dans son verre. Elle jetait de temps en temps un regard dans la salle et Jane baissait la tête à chaque fois en espérant qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Plus il restait ici, plus il s'enfonçait dans sa bêtise, mais il ne pouvait pas résister. Elle ne saurait jamais rien. Il ne la taquinerait pas avec ça. Juré.

Un deuxième homme, plus charmant que le premier, s'assit à un tabouret de distance de Lisbon. « Mon cher ami, Lisbon n'est apparemment pas un cœur à prendre » pensa Jane avec amusement. L'agent considéra l'inconnu et lui lança un regard mystérieux. Elle devait en faire, des cœurs brisés. L'homme sourit d'un air séducteur et engagea la conversation. Lisbon répondit sous le scepticisme de Jane. Et son petit ami, alors ? Elle ne flirtait quand même pas avec d'autres hommes alors qu'elle voyait quelqu'un ?

Jane but encore quelques gorgées. La situation l'intéressait au maximum. Lisbon rejetait ses cheveux en arrière et arborait des demi-sourires révélateurs. Si, elle flirtait. Et elle était douée. Après un moment, elle posa sa main sur le tabouret à côté d'elle comme pour l'inviter à s'y asseoir, ce que l'homme fit sans attendre. Jane s'était trompé, elle n'avait pas de petit ami : elle était là pour en chercher un. Mais quelque chose ne plaisait pas à Jane. Le prétendant de Lisbon avait comme une lueur de lubricité dans le regard. Cela ne semblait pas vraiment gêner Lisbon, ou peut-être ne le remarquait-elle pas.

Ils restèrent là à discuter, ou plutôt à se livrer à ce petit jeu de séduction pendant au moins une heure. Jane continuait de les regarder en se sentant de plus en plus en colère, à la fois contre le gars en question et contre Lisbon. Faisait-elle exprès d'ignorer l'évidence ? Le but de cet inconnu était de la mettre dans son lit, rien de plus. Ils semblèrent franchir un stade lorsque l'homme s'approcha encore d'elle pour lui parler à l'oreille. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de la taille de Lisbon. Quant à Teresa, elle continuait de sourire de manière ensorcelante. Elle ne rigolait pas comme une femme totalement sous le charme – en fait, Jane avait l'impression que c'était elle qui menait le jeu. Puis, l'inconnu essaya d'embrasser Lisbon, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et détourna la tête. Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction. Mais ce fut de courte durée, car l'instant d'après, Lisbon saisit la main du type et se leva du tabouret pour sortir. Jane se mit à paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et quittèrent le bar. Jane hésita un instant. Ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout, mais Lisbon était son amie, et il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser dans cette situation, alors que les intentions de son compagnon étaient peu recommandables. Il se leva d'un bond, laissa quelques billets sur sa table et sortit du bar en trombe. Lisbon et le type se dirigeaient vers le parking.

\- Lisbon ! héla-t-il en marchant vers eux.

Lisbon se tourna vers lui et lâcha aussitôt la main du type. Elle le regarda avec surprise.

\- Jane ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il la prit par le poignet et l'entraîna à l'écart du type.

\- Lisbon, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir avec cet homme.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, dans l'incompréhension totale.

\- Hey, vous avez un problème ? demanda l'inconnu d'un air mécontent en s'adressant à Jane.

\- T'inquiète pas, c'est mon collègue, répondit Lisbon. Va à la voiture, je te rejoins dans une minute.

L'homme hocha la tête et s'exécuta après avoir lancé un regard noir au consultant. Ce dernier regarda Lisbon.

\- Ne faites pas ça. J'ai observé ce gars et il est clair que la seule chose qu'il veut, c'est coucher avec vous.

Lisbon recula d'un pas et fronça les sourcils. Jane pu directement voir qu'elle était énervée et outrée à l'extrême. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu.

\- Mais de quoi je me mêle ? demanda Lisbon lentement d'une manière menaçante, essayant de se contrôler.

Jane essaya de lui faire entendre raison avant qu'elle n'explose de rage.

\- Je dis ça pour vous aider. Vous méritez mieux que lui. Une fois que… une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait, il va vous laisser tomber. Il faut que vous compreniez… Il ne veut pas une relation à long terme !

Mais devant le regard de Lisbon, il sentait qu'il s'enfonçait.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous m'espionnez, au juste ?! Vous m'avez suivi ? se mit-elle à crier.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Non, j'étais là par hasard, je vous le jure ! se défendit Jane.

\- Peu importe, vous n'aviez pas à m'espionner ! Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Jane, je suis adulte ! Je sais ce que je fais !

\- Ah oui ? Vous saviez que…

Jane tendit le bras dans là où était le type peu de temps auparavant. Et, alors que les choses commençaient à s'éclaircir dans son esprit, il reporta son regard sur Lisbon.

\- Vous saviez qu'il… dit-il un ton plus bas.

Lisbon soutint son regard sans répondre et croisa les bras. Elle était devenue écarlate. Elle fit avec ses lèvres cette petite moue adorable qu'elle arborait quand elle ne voulait pas avouer quelque chose et détourna le regard.

\- Oh, lâcha Jane, embarrassé.

\- Dégagez, dit Lisbon d'un ton glacial.

\- Je…

\- Sérieusement, Jane. Je suis vraiment énervée alors fichez le camp avant que je ne dise quelque chose que je regrette.

Jane ressentit une douleur affreuse. Ce n'était pas une blague. Lisbon était en colère, c'était une vraie dispute. Il hocha la tête et fit demi-tour, le cœur lourd.

Jane pensa à ce qu'il s'était passé quasiment toute la nuit. Il était blessé par les paroles de Lisbon et il se sentait vraiment idiot. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à lire en elle aussi bien qu'il voulait le faire croire. Il aurait pourtant dû comprendre directement ce qu'il se passait. Lisbon avait des aventures. Lisbon avait des aventures d'une nuit. Soit. Ce n'était pas bien grave. C'était même normal. C'était une femme très occupée avec son travail qui n'était pas prête à changer de rythme pour un homme, mais qui avait tout de même des besoins, et elle avait trouvé une solution alternative. Ça durait sûrement depuis longtemps, mais Jane n'avait jamais songé à cette possibilité. A ses yeux, Lisbon était l'incarnation même de l'intouchable. Quel idiot. Quand elle n'était pas dérangée par les moqueries de son consultant, Lisbon pouvait se comporter en véritable croqueuse d'homme. Maintenant, il le savait.  
Il pensa à tous ces gens qui avaient fait un court passage dans sa vie. Aucun d'eux n'était conscient de la chance qu'ils avaient.

« De la chance qu'ils avaient ? Tu dérailles, mon vieux » se dit Jane. Enfin, si, on pouvait le dire, ils avaient de la chance que Lisbon soit ouverte à ce genre de relation, jolie, intelligente, intrigante, drôle et spirituelle comme elle était. Oh, Seigneur. Voilà qu'il en était à faire la liste de ses qualités. Et dire que tous ces hommes ne profitaient que de son corps alors qu'il y avait tellement plus à découvrir si on cherchait un peu plus loin…

Comme il n'avait pas envie qu'il y ait des tensions entre eux, Jane se rendit au bureau de sa patronne dès le lendemain matin. Elle était à son bureau et se mit à rougir en le voyant entrer.

\- Lisbon, à propos de…

\- Si vous voulez parlez…

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Lisbon se reprit la première.

\- Ecoutez, au sujet d'hier soir… Je préfère qu'on oublie ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord ? Je me suis peut-être un peu trop énervée sur vous, je sais que vous ne pensiez pas à mal. J'aimerais qu'on n'en reparle plus.

\- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû rester dans ce bar en vous voyant, et je n'aurais pas dû intervenir. Je suis désolé.

Lisbon hocha la tête.

\- C'est pas grave.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire pour lui montrer sa bonne foi. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de revenir là-dessus.

« Pour une fois, il n'a pas fait l'imbécile », se dit Lisbon en achevant d'appliquer son rouge à lèvre. Elle saisit ensuite sa brosse à cheveux. En effet, ces deux dernières semaines avaient été particulièrement calmes. Jane n'avait nullement refait allusion à cette soirée où il l'avait vue dans le bar. Quand elle y repensant, elle s'en voulait de sa réaction. Mais elle avait vraiment été embarrassée – surtout que Jane n'avait apparemment pas compris qu'elle n'était pas une sainte-nitouche jusque là – et son mécanisme de défense avait été de hurler sur son consultant. Elle s'était demandé ce qu'il avait pensé en l'observant à son insu. Ses aventures sans lendemain étaient bien-sûr une partie de sa vie qu'elle cachait plus ou moins aux autres. Est-ce que Jane s'était finalement rendu compte qu'elle était une femme ?

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel, se sentant stupide de réfléchir à ce genre de choses. Jane était incapable de voir autre chose en elle qu'une alliée. Et c'était très bien comme ça. N'est-ce pas ?

L'agent jeta un œil à son reflet une dernière fois avant de quitter son appartement et de rejoindre sa voiture. La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment. Elle roula pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant d'atteindre un bar-restaurant à la périphérie de la ville. Elle entra à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans la partie restaurant à cette heure, la plupart des gens étaient accoudés au bar. Elle aimait bien cet endroit : l'ambiance était sympa, il n'y avait pas trop d'ivrognes, ils diffusaient du jazz et leur tequila était succulente.

Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir, plusieurs regards appréciateurs se posèrent sur elle. Teresa Lisbon ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle aimait cela. Se sentir désirée. Les jeux de séduction – occasionnels, bien entendu – lui plaisaient. D'ailleurs, elle ne couchait pas avec n'importe qui. Elle aimait les hommes avec du charme, du répondant, drôles et un peu mystérieux. Elle faisait tout de même attention à garder une certaine distance – elle ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse. Quoique, tomber amoureuse dans sa situation serait un miracle.

« Mais à quelle situation je pense, au juste ? » se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement alors qu'elle recevait son verre. Elle but une gorgée de tequila et apprécia le goût et la sensation de chaleur lorsque le liquide s'écoula dans sa gorge. Elle jeta un œil alentours. Elle avait bien repéré ce type avec sa chemise bleue foncée. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant. Juste assez longtemps, en fait. Lisbon haussa les sourcils avec un petit sourire, auquel l'homme répondit. Elle regarda ensuite à nouveau son verre en attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos.

\- Je peux vous offrir le prochain verre ? souffla une voix à son oreille.

Le cœur de Lisbon fit une chute libre dans sa poitrine. Jane s'assit sur le tabouret à côté tandis qu'elle se remettait de sa crise cardiaque. Elle n'avait maintenant plus aucun contact visuel avec Chemise Bleue. Quant à Jane, il était égal à lui-même, en train de la regarder avec un sourire séduisant.

\- Oh, bon sang, allez-vous en, Jane.

\- Mais je suis sérieux, je voudrais vous offrir un verre.

Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes sans comprendre – ou plutôt, refusant d'essayer même de comprendre le message qu'il voulait lui faire passer.

\- Euh… non merci.

L'expression de Jane devint alors plus sérieuse et les battements du cœur de Lisbon recommencèrent à s'affoler. Il se mit à la dévisager. Elle n'était plus capable de prononcer un mot. Dans un geste lent et délicat, Jane pris sa main qui était sur le bar. Mal à l'aise, Lisbon cessa de le regarder et retira sa main tout aussi doucement. Jane pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté.

\- Jane… souffla-t-elle.

\- Teresa.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-elle toujours sans le regarder.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas.

Lisbon posa alors les yeux sur lui.

\- Vous savez, quand je vous ai observé l'autre soir, avec cet homme, j'ai remarqué comme vos yeux brillaient lorsque vous riiez, et la façon dont vous souriez quand vous rougissez. J'ai vu la manière adorable dont vous frissonniez quand il vous soufflait quelque chose à l'oreille.

Lisbon le regardait, et rien que la façon dont sa voix était grave et hypnotisante lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Elle aurait bien voulu lui dire de s'arrêter là, mais l'usage de la parole semblait l'avoir quitté en même temps que la faculté de réfléchir avec raison. Et Jane continua.

\- Et la seule chose dont j'avais envie, Teresa, c'était d'être cet homme. D'être celui qui vous faisait rire, rougir et frissonner.

Il prit une des mèches de cheveux de Lisbon, non pas pour la mettre derrière son oreille, mais pour la placer sur son épaule. Et bien-sûr, elle frissonna.

\- Laissez-moi être cet homme. Juste ce soir.

Non, non, non. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cela se produire.

Elle hocha la tête.

Il lui sourit. Ce n'était pas un grand sourire, et certainement pas un sourire moqueur. C'était un sourire tendre et sincère. Lisbon sentit quelque chose fondre au niveau de sa poitrine. Essayant de reprendre ses esprits, elle but d'un trait le reste de sa tequila puis se tourna vers Jane.

\- Alors, vous me l'offrez, ce verre ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Le sourire de Jane s'agrandit et il appela le barman pour qu'il les serve. Les deux mains posées autour de son verre comme pour avoir un point d'ancrage, Lisbon déclara :

\- Avouez que vous m'avez suivie, cette fois.

Jane haussa les épaules et regarda en l'air d'un air faussement coupable. Lisbon secoua la tête avec un rire léger.

\- Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que je dois porter plainte pour harcèlement, déclara-t-elle.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Je sais que vous appréciez ma compagnie.

\- Et que dois-je dire de vous, alors, si vous allez jusqu'à me suivre à 10 heures du soir pour profiter de ma présence ?

Un éclat de malice dans les yeux, Jane se pencha vers elle.

\- Je vous laisse trouver la réponse à cette question par vous-même.

Lisbon eut un sourire joueur.

\- Quel séducteur vous faites.

\- Seulement avec vous, Lisbon, seulement avec vous, répondit le consultant en se redressant.

Lisbon but une nouvelle gorgée et fut imitée par Jane. Elle commençait à se sentir bien.

\- N'importe quoi, poursuivit-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous savez très bien qu'il vous suffit d'un sourire pour que toutes les femmes tombent amoureuses de vous.

Jane ne put qu'attraper la perche qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Donc, j'en déduis que ça marche avec vous.

Lisbon le regarda pendant une poignée de secondes durant lesquelles elle sentit à nouveau des papillons dans son ventre, avant de répliquer :

\- Je ne suis pas comme toutes les femmes.

Jane eut un petit rire.

\- Je ne peux pas vous contredire sur ce point, admit-il.

Lisbon lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

\- Alors, vous regrettez de ne pas passer la soirée avec le type à la chemise bleue ?

La surprise de l'agent dû se lire sur son visage, mais l'habitude la poussa à ne pas demander à Jane « Comment… ? » d'un air incrédule. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- Est-ce que je dois prendre ça pour un défi ?

\- Peut-être… fit-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

\- Que d'ambiguïté, ce soir, Lisbon ! Bien, alors je propose qu'on aille faire un tour dehors.

\- D'accord, à condition que vous n'avez aucun geste déplacé.

\- Enfin, Lisbon, je n'oserais pas, dit-il en reprenant l'expression qu'il avait utilisé quelques minutes auparavant.

Lisbon eut un rire moqueur.

\- Ça, c'est bien la chose la plus ridicule que vous avez dites ce soir.

Ils achevèrent leurs verres et sortirent ensuite du bar. Ils marchèrent dans les rues désertes en silence pendant un moment, seulement éclairés par les lampadaires. La nuit était calme. Tout à coup, un courant d'air froid passa par là et Lisbon, en chemisier, frissonna. Jane lui jeta alors un œil et elle le vit.

\- Vous êtes censé mettre votre veste sur mes épaules, là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous voulez que je mette ma veste sur vos épaules ?

Lisbon le regarda.

\- Non.

Jane sourit.

\- Eh bien, vos désirs ne sont pas des ordres, répondit-il en enlevant sa veste.

Il la posa sur Lisbon qui s'était arrêtée. Elle se sentit tout de suite réchauffée et était entourée de l'odeur de Jane. C'était agréable, mais elle la retira tout de même.

\- Vraiment, je n'en ai pas besoin, dit-elle en la lui tendant.

Il la reprit en poursuivant sa marche.

\- Vous gâchez tout, Lisbon, se plaint-il.

\- Je gâche quoi ?

\- L'ambiance.

\- L'ambiance ?

\- Oui, l'atmosphère, tout ça.

Mais Lisbon était sérieuse et s'arrêta à nouveau.

\- Jane.

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle fit un petit non avec sa tête pour montrer qu'elle était perdue.

\- Dites-moi réellement pourquoi vous êtes venu.

Le rythme cardiaque de l'agent accéléra lorsque Jane fit un pas vers elle.

\- Vous faites seulement semblant de ne pas le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle soupira sans répondre, en essayant de calmer sa respiration. La conversation devenait très, très dangereuse.

\- Dites-moi que vous ne voulez pas que je reste.

Il s'approcha encore d'elle. Quel tricheur. Il savait très bien qu'elle perdrait la tête s'il continuait. Il fallait qu'elle recule. Qu'elle fasse au moins trois pas en arrière. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué. Mais elle ne bougea, et elle ne dit rien, et le visage de Jane se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Dites-le, la défia-t-il à nouveau.

\- Je croyais que mes désirs n'étaient pas des ordres, parvint-elle à souffler.

\- Alors dites le contraire, répondit-il en effleurant sa joue d'une main.

Elle abandonna.

\- Ne m'embrassez pas.

Jane ne se fit pas prier et une seconde plus tard, ses lèvres étaient pressées contre celles de Teresa. Le cœur de cette dernière fit une nouvelle chute libre. Cet homme causerait sa mort, c'était maintenant évident. Ses mains trouvèrent la nuque du consultant et le baiser s'approfondit. La sensation était étourdissante, intense, exquise. Jane passa ses bras autour de Lisbon. Elle pouvait sentir le cœur de Jane battre aussi vite que le sien. Lorsque Jane se détacha d'elle, elle l'attira aussitôt dans sa direction pour un deuxième baiser, mais elle le stoppa presque aussi vite. Elle se recula juste assez pour regarder Jane. Elle inspira et expira longuement, et même sa _respiration_ tremblait. Le souffle de Jane ne se portait pas non plus au mieux, mais il semblait surtout attendre la réaction de Lisbon. Cette dernière pinça les lèvres, regarda ailleurs, regarda à nouveau Jane et enleva ses mains de sa nuque, mais il la prit de vitesse et les rattrapa pour les garder entre eux. Lisbon lui adressa un sourire attendri qui disparut bien vite. Elle déglutit difficilement et fronça les sourcils un instant, avant de déclarer :

\- Il y a une bonne raison qui fait que nous allons maintenant rentrer chez nous et ne plus jamais repenser à ça.

Le visage de Jane se décomposa.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Vous êtes Patrick Jane et je suis Teresa Lisbon.

Jane sembla attendre la suite.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Eh bien, je pense que ça résume assez bien notre principal problème, oui.

Jane la fixa sans répondre, puis se mit à caresser de ses pouces les mains de l'agent qui étaient dans les siennes.

\- Alors ne soyons plus ces personnes, murmura-t-il.

Lisbon sourit tristement avant de poser son front contre l'épaule de Jane.

\- J'aimerais que ça soit aussi simple.

\- C'est vous qui rendez les choses compliquées, Teresa.

\- Non. C'est la vie qui rend les choses compliquées…

Jane posa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Une nuit. Juste une nuit. Et ensuite on oublie tout.

Lisbon se retira de son épaule.

\- Vous voulez que je vous fasse une vraie liste de tous les arguments qui sont contre cette idée ? Parce-que j'en ai jusqu'à demain matin.

\- Non, je pense qu'on pourrait trouver des occupations beaucoup plus attrayantes d'ici-là.

Lisbon sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir devant le sous-entendu. Jane eut un sourire triomphant.

\- Voilà : rire, frissonner, rougir, arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais je crois que le compte est bon.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Moi, je crois surtout que je suis totalement en train de perdre ma soirée.

\- Oh, s'il-vous plaît Lisbon, arrêtez de mentir. Je pensais sincèrement qu'on avait dépassé ce stade.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air de défi, puis Jane abdiqua.

\- Bon, très bien, vous voulez qu'on fasse une liste, et même si vos désirs ne sont toujours pas des ordres, c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Faisons cette liste. Vous commencez.

\- Très bien.

Elle se détacha complètement de lui et croisa les bras.

\- Contre : on travaille ensemble.

\- Pour : on en a tous les deux envie.

\- Contre : vous êtes déjà insupportable et ça va empirer les choses.

Lisbon attendit une répartie, mais elle ne vint pas.

\- Quoi, vous êtes déjà à court d'idée ? le nargua-t-elle.

\- Au contraire, ma chère, je pense que j'ai gagné.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Eh oui ! L'adage ne dit-il pas « L'envie est la seule raison valable » ?

Lisbon fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh, je ne crois pas, non. C'est vous qui venez de l'inventer !

\- Et alors ?

Lisbon secoua la tête.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'inventer des adages.

Jane feint la surprise.

\- Sérieusement ? Il faut une formation ? Est-ce que les cours d'invention d'adages existent ?

Lisbon roula des yeux avec un rire.

\- Vous savez quoi, Jane ? Vous me rendez cinglée.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Vous passez aux arguments « pour » maintenant ? Vous pourriez prévenir quand les règles du jeu changent. Je refuse de faire les « contre ». Je n'en ai pas.

\- Sans blague ?

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, puis Jane reprit son sérieux. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur pour connaître sa décision. Lisbon se mordilla la lèvre et se rapprocha de lui. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle posa une main sur la joue de Jane, puis approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser calmement. Il lui rendit son baiser.

\- Voilà ma réponse, murmura-t-elle.

L'une des mains de Jane glissa dans ses cheveux et il se pencha vers elle pour un nouveau baiser.

Une nuit puis ils oublieraient tout.

Une nuit pour tout oublier.


	2. Mensonges

Bonsoir !

Je suis désolée, je sais que je m'y prend vraiment à la dernière minute ce coup-ci, mais le week-end a été chargé ! Et je viens de passer la dernière demi-heure à galérer pour trouver un titre à cet OS...

Merci à **Jane Doe51, Leiya93, Katkitten4, CL13, Paiw, alamanga, MissKitty77, tearesa et** **à deux inconnus** , comme d'habitudes vos petits mots me font super plaisir !

Voici le deuxième OS et, des trois, c'est celui avec lequel je suis le moins confiante... Donc j'avoue que je suis un peu nerveuse là ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mensonges

Il était encore tôt ce matin-là, lorsque Jane pénétra d'un pas joyeux dans l'enceinte du CBI. Ne perdant jamais une occasion de discuter avec sa patronne préférée ou de la taquiner gentiment, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Voyant que les volets étaient baissés, il fronça les sourcils et ralentit le pas. Pourtant, à cette heure, Lisbon devait être arrivée. Il frappa prudemment. Pas de réponse. Il ouvrit alors la porte délicatement, intrigué. Lisbon était bel et bien assise à son bureau, mais elle avait la tête entre les mains et respirait bruyamment comme pour s'empêcher de craquer. Jane referma la porte derrière lui, inquiet, et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Lisbon ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus douce.

Les poings de l'agent se crispèrent en entendant Jane.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, répondit-elle d'une voix prête à se briser.

Jane contourna son bureau et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Elle retira alors une de ses mains et jeta un regard à Jane. Elle avait les yeux brillants.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de mort de ma mère aujourd'hui et je…

Sa voix se brisa et elle s'interrompit un instant pour se reprendre.

\- D'habitude, je ne me mets pas dans un tel état, expliqua-t-elle.

Jane posa une main dans son dos.

\- C'est normal, elle vous manque.

\- Je n'arrête pas de repenser…

Elle fut incapable d'achever sa phrase, son visage se crispant tandis qu'elle redoublait d'effort pour ne pas se laisser submerger.

\- Je comprends, assura Jane.

Lisbon détourna le regard et hocha la tête. Elle resta immobile quelques instants, après quoi elle se leva brusquement comme si ça allait chasser sa peine.

\- Je ne vais pas rester ici me morfondre toute la journée ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton qui ne trompait personne, alors que Jane se relevait. Je vais me mettre au travail et…

Son regard se perdit.

\- Lisbon ?

Dieu seul sait ce qui lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment-là, mais elle fut prise d'un soudain besoin de s'appuyer contre son armoire et elle étouffa un sanglot. N'y tenant plus, Jane la rejoint et l'entoura de ses bras. Lisbon ne le repoussa pas et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle combattait les larmes avec une telle énergie que Jane n'osa pas lui dire de se laisser aller. Au lieu de ça, il se mit à caresser ses cheveux pour l'aider à se détendre. Elle respirait encore avec de grandes bouffées d'air. Elle finit par se décontracter peu à peu. Jane la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, entre autres parce-qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte de là.

\- Merci, dit Lisbon d'une petite voix.

\- Je vous en prie.

A son agréable, surprise, Lisbon ne s'éloigna pas de lui. Elle devait vraiment se sentir mal. Il sentit alors la main de sa supérieure se poser sur son épaule et la caresser légèrement avec le pouce. Ce geste lui apporta une sensation bizarre, bien que plutôt agréable.

Elle devait _vraiment_ se sentir mal.

Ou alors, c'était autre chose.

Jane songea que ce câlin de consolation prolongé était devenu un câlin d'amitié.

D'amitié… ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il en profita pour fermer les yeux et respirer le parfum de Lisbon, savourer la sensation de la sentir si près de lui, en sécurité, et d'apprécier le sentiment que lui procuraient les petits mouvements qu'elle faisait sur son épaule.

Lisbon se détacha un peu de lui et Jane pensa que la pause était terminée. Elle plongea alors son regard dans le sien. Son beau regard vert, dans lequel il pouvait surtout lire de la vulnérabilité. Il essaya de ne pas remarquer à quel point ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Les pupilles se dilataient pour plein de raisons. Le manque de lumière, l'adrénaline, l'état hypnotique, on pouvait même avec un peu de concentration, -

\- Jane… murmura la jeune femme.

Le consultant se tétanisa lorsqu'elle approcha son visage du sien. La surprise, la confusion et l'absolue ignorance de ce qu'il devait faire le prirent de court. Le fait que Lisbon ait l'intention de l'embrasser dans les secondes qui suivaient lui semblait irréel. Il devait être en train de rêver. En train de faire l'un de ces rêves après lesquels il tente de ne pas se questionner sur la signification d'un songe impliquant un baiser avec Teresa Lisbon.  
Pourtant, lorsque les lèvres de l'agent se posèrent finalement sur les siennes, il constata qu'il avait rarement ressentit quelque chose d'aussi réel. Du plaisir, de la tendresse, de l'envie. Les sens de Jane s'affolèrent lorsqu'ils approfondirent le baiser. Il se prit à penser que Lisbon avait un côté appétissant et se gifla mentalement la seconde d'après. Il ne pouvait pas penser ça de son _amie_ Lisbon. Ça allait trop loin.

Qu'était-il en train de faire ?

Il stoppa le baiser avec un pincement au cœur. Lisbon le regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Teresa, je… Je ne…

Jane baissa les yeux et fit le geste qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il partageait quelque chose comme ça avec une femme : il saisit son alliance. Lisbon recula et il releva les yeux en lâchant précipitamment sa main. Il y avait à présent de la douleur dans les yeux de Lisbon. Pas de colère, pas de tristesse, juste de la douleur et un peu de regret.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. C'était terriblement déplacé, dit-t-elle.

Jane secoua la tête avec une expression coupable, à court de mots.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.

Le sentiment de mal-être de Lisbon était si intense qu'il aurait presque pu le toucher.

\- Ce n'est pas grave… Je comprends. Excusez-moi.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était dirigée vers la porte et l'instant d'après, elle n'était plus là. Abattu, Jane alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du bureau et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Il se sentait coupable à la fois envers Angela e _t_ envers Lisbon. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle était pourtant la mieux placée pour savoir que Jane ne pouvait avoir aucune relation amoureuse, et surtout pas avec elle. Sa patronne. Son amie. Sa Lisbon.  
En même temps, lui aussi avait sa part de responsabilité. Il l'avait laissé faire et l'avait embrassée en retour avant de se défiler comme un lâche. Il n'assumait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Quel crétin. Il n'aurait jamais dû toucher son alliance. Il se rendait compte à présent comme c'était brutal et cruel pour elle. Comment allaient-ils gérer ça, à présent ?

Jane resta assis là à ruminer ses pensées pendant un bon moment, puis il se leva pour aller ouvrir les stores. Il jeta un œil dans l'open space ; elle n'y était pas. Elle était dans la cuisine en train – quelle surprise – de se préparer une certaine boisson caféinée. Ses longs cheveux tombaient de part et d'autres de son visage, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son expression. Penchée comme elle l'était au-dessus de la machine à café, il était évident qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'équipe la voie. Dire qu'il était entré dans son bureau en espérant la consoler, et maintenant elle était encore plus chamboulée que tout à l'heure.  
Mais après tout, comment aurait-il dû réagir ? En la laissant continuer, en lui montrant qu'il en avait envie lui aussi, en allant même peut-être plus loin ? Pourquoi faire naître un tel espoir alors que tout les séparait ? Ça aurait sans doute été encore plus cruel que de toucher son alliance comme il l'avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas s'engager ni ouvrir son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas connaître le bonheur et la brûlure des souvenirs était comme une piqûre de rappel à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait du chemin. A chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller. Comment pourrait-il jamais être heureux alors qu'elles étaient mortes ? Comment un mari, un père pourrait-il sourire sincèrement lorsqu'il avait perdu celles qu'il devait protéger ?

D'un autre côté, Lisbon ne méritait pas ça. Elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire, elle était juste tombée amoureuse du mauvais homme. De plus, Jane, depuis leur rencontre, n'avait jamais essayé de se montrer déplaisant aux yeux de la flic ; il avait même sans doute été encourageant à bien des égards. Mais Lisbon était comme une bouffée d'oxygène, elle était son équilibre quand il titubait et son point de repère quand il était perdu. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire en sorte qu'elle apprécie les moments passés avec lui.

Jane divaguait dans ses pensées contradictoires, pleines de « mais » et de « et si », rejetant sans cesse la faute sur Lisbon puis sur lui-même, ignorant quelle solution se présentait à lui. Tout était désordonné, plus rien n'avait de sens ; des pulsions opposées luttaient en son for intérieur. Pris d'un mal de crâne, il sortit du bureau de Lisbon et rejoignit son divan à lui où il s'allongea.

\- Salut, fit Grace d'un ton amical.

\- Salut Van Pelt, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tout va bien ?

Jane haussa les épaules.

\- Mal de tête.

\- Oh. C'est une mauvaise journée alors, Lisbon non plus ne va pas bien. Tu as été la voir ?

\- Oui… Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle aille vraiment mieux.

\- Ah bon ? fit Van Pelt d'un ton déçu.

\- On pensait que tu arriverais à lui remonter le moral, ajouta Rigsby.

Ils allaient empirer sa migraine avec leurs interrogations.

\- Certaines blessures sont trop douloureuses pour être soignées, déclara Jane d'une voix sombre.

Il sentit ses collègues échanger un regard perplexe et essaya de s'endormir. C'est alors que Lisbon les rejoint.

\- On a une affaire qui nous attend à Fresno. Cho, Rigsby, Jane, vous venez avec moi, je vous briefe en chemin.

Jane ouvrit les yeux pour croiser son regard, mais elle avait déjà tourné les talons.

La journée aurait difficilement pu commencer moins bien.

Etant dans l'obligation de prolonger leur journée en ville, les quatre membres de l'équipe se retrouvèrent au restaurant. L'ambiance était loin d'être attractive et la tension qui existait entre Jane et Lisbon était si intense que même Cho et Rigsby l'avaient remarqué. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot de tout la matinée, excepté pour parler de l'affaire – et encore, ils s'en étaient tenus au minimum. Jane détestait cette situation ; il se détestait lui-même et détestait Lisbon. Ou du moins essayait-il de se persuader de cette dernière idée, mais c'était tellement ridicule qu'il ne parvenait pas à en être convaincu.

Ils attendaient donc le dessert en silence lorsque Jane lâcha :

\- Lisbon, je peux vous parler en privé ?

A en juger par son expression, c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie, mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Ils se levèrent et sortirent du restaurant sous les regards mi-soulagés, mi-inquiets de leurs amis.

\- Je vous écoute, dit Lisbon en croisant les bras une fois à l'extérieur.

\- Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit-t-il calmement.

Elle baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que l'on pourrait ajouter, dit-elle d'un ton plus bas.

\- Je ne voulais pas faire ça, tenta Jane en avançant d'un pas. Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous blesser.

Lisbon secoua la tête.

\- Ecoutez, je pense que cette conversation est inutile.

Elle fit demi-tour pour rentrer à l'intérieur mais Jane la rattrapa par le poignet.

\- Attendez, Lisbon.

Elle se tourna vers lui et prit ses mots au pied de la lettre.

\- Attendre ? C'est ça que vous voulez que je fasse, Jane ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui du consultant.

Et tout son corps semblait lui crier « Parce-que je suis prête à le faire ». Il ne répondit rien. Cela ne servirait à rien qu'elle attende.

\- Est-ce que vous avez des sentiments pour moi ? demanda-t-elle ensuite d'une voix encore plus basse.

S'il avait des sentiments pour elle ? Sans réfléchir, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Mais Lisbon ne se laissa pas faire, si bien que Jane ne réussit qu'à effleurer la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une réponse. C'est trop facile. Ce n'est pas une promesse.

\- Et c'est exactement là qu'est le problème, Lisbon, murmura-t-il à son tour. Vous n'aurez jamais de promesses avec moi.

\- Non, ça c'est faux. Si vous le vouliez, il pourrait y en avoir.

Pourquoi refusait-elle de comprendre ?

\- Non, non, il n'y en aura jamais, déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Lisbon enleva son poignet de sa main alors que la colère et la frustration montaient en elle.

\- Ça, c'est juste de la mauvaise volonté, Jane, rien de plus ! C'est vous qui décidez de ce que vous voulez faire de votre vie.

\- J'ai déjà choisi ce que j'allais en faire et vous le savez très bien !

\- Tout est déjà tracé pour vous, alors ? Il n'y a rien qui pourrait vous faire changer d'avis ?

\- Non. Rien du tout.

La colère de Lisbon retomba dans un souffle. Tout à coup, elle semblait s'armer de courage. Jane craignait ce qu'elle allait lui dire, il avait envie de fuir cette horrible discussion.

\- Alors dites-moi que vous n'avez pas de sentiments pour moi.

Oh non. Pas ça. Elle voulait donc l'obliger à lui faire encore plus de mal ? Il lui lança un regard désespéré, mais elle ne fit aucun geste. Elle le poussait dans ses retranchements. Il était piégé. C'était à son tour de rassembler son courage. Il planta son regard dans celui de Lisbon, sachant qu'il ne la convaincrait pas s'il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux.

\- Je ne ressens rien pour vous.

Jamais prononcer un mensonge ne lui avait fait aussi mal. Les mots lui avaient brûlés la gorge et lacéré le cœur. Devant lui, le visage de Lisbon était impassible. Elle le fixait en silence, lui qui était à la torture. Il finit par ne plus le supporter et s'en alla sans ajouter un mot.

L'équipe avait décidé de rester à Fresno durant la nuit et avait donc réservé des chambres dans l'auberge où ils avaient mangé. Mais c'était bien parce-que l'enquête l'exigeait car Lisbon, elle, serait bien rentrée chez elle pour passer une soirée loin, très loin de Jane. La journée avait mal commencée et s'était empirée en prenant une ampleur qui lui échappait, et elle en était maintenant au stade « épouvantable ». Elle n'aurait jamais, jamais dû embrasser Jane. Elle aurait tellement aimé retourner en arrière et effacer tout ça. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Un moment de faiblesse et elle s'était lancée la tête la première dans les problèmes. Malheureusement, le bonheur bref mais intense qu'elle avait ressenti durant leur baiser n'était pas d'une grande consolation par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite.

« _Je ne ressens rien pour vous_. »

Elle avait espéré qu'il ne puisse pas lui répondre, qu'il lui laisse au moins l'espoir qu'elle puisait dans l'ignorance. Car contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, être fixé était bien plus douloureux que de ne pas savoir. Ça avait fait très mal d'entre Jane lui dire ça. Comment le regarder en face maintenant que leur relation se résumait à un amour non partagé ?

Il fallait qu'elle aille lui parler. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre à cause de ça. Elle prendrait sur elle en espérant que ses sentiments s'estompent avec le temps, et si elle n'y arrivait pas… Eh bien, elle se contenterait d'être à ses côtés de la façon dont il le voulait. Peu importe combien ça serait dur, elle se savait une femme courageuse. Ça serait égoïste de sa part d'être en colère contre lui après tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Elle ne pouvait pas exiger de lui qu'il ressente la même chose qu'elle. Elle avait demandé, il avait répondu et maintenant elle allait devoir vivre avec ça.

Alors que la nuit était tombée, elle sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de Jane. D'abord, elle s'excuserait. Elle lui dirait qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi quand elle l'avait embrassé ce matin, qu'elle avait laissé les émotions l'envahir et l'affaiblir. Qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et qu'elle ne souhaitait rien de plus que tout redevienne normal entre eux. Déterminée, elle arriva devant sa porte et s'apprêtait à frapper lorsqu'elle entendit des voix à l'intérieur. Elle se figea, fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille.

\- …simple. J'étais censé entrer au CBI et avoir ma vengeance. Ça s'arrêtait là. Je ne voulais pas que tout cela arrive.

A qui Jane était-il en train de parler ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se confier à quelqu'un comme ça. Elle continua à écouter. La porte était très légèrement entrouverte et elle ne pouvait voir que les oreillers du lit.

\- Lisbon… souffla ensuite Jane.

Elle se recula précipitamment de la porte. Il avait dû l'entendre. Ou deviner sa présence, comme il le faisait souvent.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez par ma faute, continua-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et elle se déplaça silencieusement pour ne pas être dans son champ de vision. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de voir qu'il avait à la main une de ces petites bouteilles d'alcool qu'on trouvait dans les hôtels. Elle comprit alors qu'il avait un peu trop bu et qu'il était en train de parler tout seul sans se douter de sa présence.

\- Lisbon… répéta-t-il. Teresa Lisbon. Un très joli nom.

Il fit une pause durant laquelle il prit sans doute une gorgée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous croyez…

Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- …toujours…

Il avait mis l'accent sur ce mot.

\- …aussi facilement à mes mensonges ? dit-il finalement d'une voix basse.

Lisbon sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer.

\- Ça en devient presque trop facile. Mais il le fallait. Il faut que vous arrêtiez… que vous arrêtiez de vous accrocher à moi. Je suis une cause perdue. Comment vous faire comprendre ça ? Je ne cherche pas le bonheur. Je ne _veux_ pas le bonheur. Si seulement vous aviez bien voulu l'accepter sans chercher à me faire changer d'avis, je n'aurais pas été forcé de vous dire ces mots-là.

Lisbon ferma les yeux. Alors ce n'était pas vrai. Il ressentait bien quelque chose pour elle. Elle entendit Jane pousser un profond soupir.

\- Parce-que si vous saviez, Lisbon, si vous aviez la moindre idée…

Elle attendait la suite en ayant l'impression que les battements de son cœur allaient briser sa cage thoracique. Mais Jane n'acheva pas sa phrase.

\- Il ne faut pas que vous vous battiez pour moi, Lisbon. Jamais. Et si penser que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour vous vous aide à vous éloigner de moi, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Elle entendit Jane se lever du lit.

\- Si je ne suis pas aimé, je suis le seul à souffrir, lâcha Jane d'une voix rauque.

Il marcha dans la chambre, puis ne fit plus aucun bruit. Emotionnellement secouée, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Les portes fenêtres de la chambre étaient ouvertes et Jane était assis à même le sol du balcon. Elle entra et referma derrière elle. Elle s'avança jusqu'au balcon et s'installa aux côtés de son consultant.

Jane comprit rapidement ce qu'il venait de se passer et en voyant Lisbon du coin de l'œil s'asseoir à côté de lui, il eut un petit sourire résigné. Il ne tenait pas très bien l'alcool de toute évidence : il n'avait même pas pensé à la possibilité que Lisbon soit derrière la porte en train de tout écouter. Trop tard, maintenant. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Lisbon tendit la main devant lui et il lui passa son flacon de vodka. Pendant qu'elle prenait une longue gorgée, il passa une main dans son dos. Elle reposa le flacon par terre avant d'appuyer délicatement sa tête contre l'épaule de Jane. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient aisément voir les étoiles dans le ciel. Si Lisbon n'avait pas été Lisbon, et si les circonstances l'y avaient autorisé, elle se serait dit que le cadre avait un côté romantique.

\- Vous n'avez rien entendu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jane.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit-elle.

Elle l'acceptait donc finalement. Il sentit une vague de reconnaissance l'envahir alors qu'elle se détachait de son épaule pour le regarder. Son regard vert semblait inviter quiconque le croisait à se plonger dedans. Il se dit que si elle souriait, il l'embrasserait une dernière fois. Une toute dernière fois, puis ça serait fini.

Quand elle se tourna vers Jane, Lisbon eut la pensée que sa journée n'avait finalement pas été une catastrophe complète. Elle n'avait pas de perspective d'avenir avec Jane, certes, mais la lueur nouvelle qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux lui suffisait. Elle pourrait avancer avec cette lueur, quoi qu'il arrive. Ce soir, elle voulait juste être avec lui et lui faire savoir qu'elle l'aimerait sans avoir besoin de promesses. Sans conditions ni limites. Le regard empli d'affection que Jane posait sur elle la confortait dans cette idée.

Et elle lui sourit.


	3. Les Bras de Morphée

Eh bien voilà déjà le dernier OS !

Je tiens à remercier de tout mon coeur **Katkitten4, Jane Doe51, Schmette, Chou05, Paiw, tearesa** et **un invité** pour leurs reviews sur l'OS précédent, surtout étant donné mon anxiété à ce sujet :) Et un double merci à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews à quasiment tous mes posts, une telle fidélité me fait vraiment chaud au coeur !

Ceci est le premier OS que j'avais écrit, j'ai eu l'idée il y a plusieurs mois. Je l'ai tout d'abord écrit pour moi, pour mon propre plaisir en y mettant toutes les caractéristiques que j'aime sur Jane et Lisbon, et j'ai vraiment adoré le faire. Aussi, il y a un moment particulier où Jane est totalement OOC, et je m'attends à avoir des remarques à ce propos et ça serait mérité, mais ce n'est vraiment qu'un détail donc si vous préférez juste ignorer ce passage, vous pouvez ! ^^

Ah oui, j'ai alterné vouvoiement et tutoiement délibérément pour des raisons évidentes :)

J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture !

* * *

Les Bras de Morphée

Jane ouvra un œil, puis les deux, et se leva de son vieux canapé du CBI. L'open-space était vide, la nuit était tombée. Cependant, la lumière persistait comme toujours dans le bureau de Lisbon. Jane s'y rendit d'un pas joyeux et entra sans frapper.

\- Encore en train de gratter le papier, Lisbon ?

Cette dernière sursauta et le regarda. Jane perdit son sourire en voyant le visage de l'agent. Ses yeux étaient rouges et soulignés par de profondes cernes. Elle était pâle, semblait à bouts de nerfs et avait une tasse de café à la main. Elle avait du mal à rester droite sur sa chaise.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas mangé et dormi ?

Lisbon se contenta de soupirer et reporta son regard sur ce qu'elle était en train de rédiger.

\- Lisbon, vous êtes exténuée, vous devez rentrer chez vous tout de suite, dit Jane en contournant le bureau pour s'approcher d'elle et la forcer à se lever.

\- Jane, laissez-moi tranquille… gémit-elle.

\- Non, vous êtes sur le point de vous écroulez, je vous ramène chez vous.

Elle n'avait pas la force de s'opposer à Jane, alors elle lâcha son Bic et sa tasse et se leva. Elle fit un pas devant elle et fut obligée de s'accrocher à Jane. Ses jambes pouvaient à peine la supporter. Jane sentit ses mains trembler et passa un bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir. Il n'en revenait pas.

\- Vous vous êtes mise à bout à cause du travail. Vous êtes incroyable.

\- Taisez-vous.

Jane sourit malgré lui. Il l'aida à mettre son manteau et éteint la lumière du bureau. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et entrèrent dedans. Lisbon luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux.

\- On dirait bien que je vais devoir vous porter, fit Jane.

Lisbon eut un vague sourire.

\- Alors là, certainement p…

Elle fut interrompue par un des bras de Jane sous ses genoux qui la souleva du sol. Soulagée du poids de son propre corps, elle s'accrocha au cou de Jane et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé, soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Vous ne pouvez plus marcher, on ira plus vite comme ça.

\- Si quelqu'un nous voit…

\- Il n'y a personne dans le coin depuis deux bonnes heures.

Jane sortit de l'ascenseur, puis du bâtiment avec Lisbon à moitié endormie dans ses bras. Il alla à sa voiture, côté passager, et ouvrit la portière comme il le put. Puis il regarda le visage de sa patronne et sourit avec tendresse.

\- Teresa, murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit.

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et Jane la déposa doucement par terre. Elle se glissa dans la voiture, saisit la ceinture de sécurité mais sa main tremblante ne parvenait pas à l'attacher. Jane se pencha alors dans l'habitacle et posa sa main sur la sienne avant de boucler la ceinture. Il lui jeta ensuite un œil. Leurs visages étaient tout proches et Lisbon sentit un frisson la parcourir.

\- Je ne vous laisserai plus vous mettre dans un état pareil.

Lisbon continua de la regarder. Elle n'avait pas les idées très claires, elle se sentait toute drôle et se dit que Jane ferait mieux de s'éloigner avant que… que…

C'est ce qu'il fit heureusement.

Lisbon dormit pendant les quelques minutes de trajet. Jane s'arrêta devant chez elle. Il alla lui ouvrir la portière et détacha sa ceinture avant de lui prendre la main pour la faire se lever.

\- Allez, on y est presque.

Les yeux mi-clos, Lisbon sortit de la voiture et laissa Jane la porter à nouveau sans protestation.

\- Où sont vos clés ?

\- Ma poche…

Jane eut un léger rire.

\- Mes mains étant occupées, il va falloir que vous les preniez et que vous ouvriez la porte vous-même.

Lisbon ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et rougit. Elle se comportait comme une enfant. Elle attrapa ses clés et en inséra une dans la serrure avec difficulté. Elle la déverrouilla et ils entrèrent. Jane alla déposer Lisbon dans le divan.

\- C'est bon maintenant… Merci…

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous abandonner sur le canapé ? lança Jane en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Vous allez avaler quelque chose et au lit.

Lisbon gémit.

\- Je peux très bien dormir sur le canapé, souffla-t-elle sans que Jane ne l'entende.

Ce dernier revint près un instant plus tard, un muffin à la main. A cette vue, l'estomac de Lisbon grouilla. Jane s'assit pour être face à elle, lui tendit le muffin et elle utilisa ses dernières forces pour le dévorer.

\- Bien. Maintenant, je vous amène dans votre chambre.

Il l'aida à se lever tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. Elle monta les escaliers non sans mal, mais toujours escortée par Jane et une fois dans sa chambre, s'écroula sur son lit.

\- Votre pyjama est dans la salle de bain ? demanda Jane.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux… marmonna-t-elle.

Jane sourit et alla chercher son vieux t-shirt de sport dans la salle de bain. En réalité, il aimait bien s'occuper d'elle, la voir si vulnérable. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Lisbon dormait en travers de son lit. Cette fois il n'eut pas le cœur de la réveiller, mais poussé par une idée folle, il s'approcha d'elle. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui prenait, mais il commença à détacher les premiers boutons du chemisier de Lisbon dans l'optique de lui faire enfiler le pyjama. Il n'en revenait pas de sa propre audace. Mais soudain, la main de Lisbon se posa sur la sienne. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et un petit sourire étirait les coins de ses lèvres, ce qui étonna énormément Jane.

\- Je ne vous croyais pas comme ça, fit Lisbon d'un air taquin.

Il enleva précipitamment ses mains.

\- Mais non, je…

\- Patrick Jane est embarrassé, constata Lisbon dans un bâillement en ouvrant un œil.

Jane lui sourit, voyant qu'elle ne le prenait pas mal. Elle devait être sacrément fatiguée pour ne pas l'engueuler.

\- Laissez tomber le pyjama, ajouta-t-elle avant de se traîner vers les oreilles.

Jane fit passer la couette sur elle. Il s'apprêtait à fermer la lampe de chevet lorsque la main de Lisbon trouva son poignet. Elle avait à nouveau les yeux fermés.

\- Vous pouvez rester, murmura-t-elle. Si vous voulez.

Les battements du cœur de Jane s'accélérèrent. Lisbon était entre rêve et réalité. Elle laissa tomber sa main.

\- Ce n'est pas… commença Jane.

\- Vous pouvez, l'interrompit Lisbon à voix basse en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Tout à coup, ce n'était plus une proposition inconsciente de Lisbon, c'était une demande. Jane la regarda, indécis. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-il.

Il retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son gilet et se glissa sous la couette aux côtés de Lisbon. Il vu le point où il en était, il n'hésita pas longtemps à s'approcher d'elle pour l'attirer contre lui. Lisbon soupira de plaisir et se blottit confortablement dans les bras de Jane. Il sourit dans le noir et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur la tempe.

\- Bonne nuit, chuchota-t-il.

Et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque Lisbon se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle s'était rarement sentie aussi bien. Elle ignorait quelle heure il était, mais ce n'était pas sa première préoccupation. Le bras de Jane lui entourait la taille. Elle sentait son parfum. Elle percevait son souffle dans sa nuque. Elle l'entendait respirer paisiblement. Et, plus étrange que tout, elle n'était pas embarrassée.

Elle se redressa délicatement et baissa les yeux sur son chemisier dont trois boutons du haut étaient ouverts. Elle sourit en repensant à ce que Jane avait essayé de faire. Puis elle se tourna vers lui. Jane.

Il avait vraiment un visage d'ange. Elle avait souvent eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir dormir au CBI, même de le regarder – plus longtemps qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre – mais jamais de cette façon-là. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés, ses lèvres formaient un imperceptible sourire, il avait une barbe naissante. Dieu qu'il était beau. C'était la pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit. Et elle allait l'embrasser. A moins qu'il ne l'en empêche, à son réveil, elle allait l'embrasser. Elle en avait trop envie. Elle en avait presque besoin.

Et quelques instants plus tard, Jane battit des paupières et bâilla. Il prit une grande inspiration et quand il ouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa aussitôt sur Lisbon, qui le dévisageait. Lisbon avec ses grands yeux verts. Lisbon avec ses cheveux ébouriffés. Lisbon, osait-il penser, avec son chemisier qu'elle n'avait pas reboutonné et qui laissait voir la naissance de sa poitrine. Lisbon qui le regardait comme elle ne l'avait jamais regardé. Il se sentait tout remué.

Lisbon sentit qu'elle s'apprêtait à craquer. Elle soutenait le regard de Jane en silence. Mais le consultant laissa ses yeux glisser sur ses lèvres, trop longtemps pour que ce soit anodin, et elle perçut ça comme une invitation. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se pencha sur lui sans le quitter des yeux. Il ne bougea pas mais lança à nouveau un regard furtif sur ses lèvres. Lorsque Lisbon ferma les paupières et joignit leurs lèvres, elle eut l'impression que son cœur explosait.

Le baiser était calme, tendre. Elle sentit les doigts de Jane se perdre dans sa chevelure et quelque chose de très agréable se répandre dans tout son corps. Un sentiment de bien-être total l'envahi. Elle passa une jambe de l'autre côté de Jane pour être dans une position plus confortable. Jane posa sa main sur la taille de Lisbon, et Lisbon posa la sienne sur la joue de Jane. Ce baiser était une caresse, une étreinte si délicieuse qu'elle frôlait le surnaturel. Lorsqu'il cessa, ce fut presque une douleur physique pour Lisbon. Comme pour apaiser cette douleur, Jane embrassa le coin de ses lèvres, puis sa joue, puis sa mâchoire. En retour, elle passa lentement une main dans les cheveux fins et blond du consultant. Puis elle s'éloigna un peu plus de lui et se coucha, posant sa tête sur son torse dans un soupir. Tout cela était irréel.

Jane avait toujours une main dans les cheveux de Lisbon, et son autre main alla attraper les doigts de sa patronne et les ramena vers lui. Un jeu de caresse et de frôlements commença entre leurs mains liées.

\- Je t'aime, Teresa, dit Jane d'une voix calme.

A ces mots, Lisbon ferma les yeux et sentit son visage se contracter, prise d'une émotion violente. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, des sanglots remontèrent dans sa gorge et des larmes perlèrent à ses paupières. Remarquant la crispation soudaine de sa partenaire, Jane accentua ses caresses dans ses cheveux et sur sa main. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui dire ça, mais les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche. Cette nuit ensemble, ce baiser avaient fait complètement remis en question les sentiments qu'il tentait de garder enfouis depuis des années. Seigneur, il était complètement à côté de la plaque. Il savait qu'il y avait un petit truc entre eux, peut-être un peu plus que de l'amitié. Il aimait bien la savoir dans les parages. Il appréciait la voir sourire. Il s'attardait parfois un peu trop à l'observer. Et puis, il chérissait leurs moments de complicité, de flirt. Juste un petit truc entre eux, c'est ce qu'il avait cru. En réalité, il était complètement, définitivement et désespérément tombé amoureux de cette femme. Il aimait tout en elle. Absolument tout. Il l'aimait d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas cru possible depuis la mort d'Angela. Et elle était en train de pleurer dans ses bras. Décidément, il n'était pas très doué en amour.

Lisbon s'efforçait de ne pas se laisser envahir par les pleurs, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux et allaient mouiller la chemise de Jane de tomber.

\- Je t'aime aussi, si c'est utile de le préciser.

Jane eut un sourire triste. Il amena la main de Lisbon à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser.

\- Mais…

\- Je sais, dit Lisbon d'une voix douloureuse. Je sais…

Ils restèrent un long moment couchés ainsi en silence, leurs mains continuant de se chercher. L'essentiel était déjà dit, de toute façon. Les larmes de Lisbon séchaient lentement sur ses joues. Après un moment interminable, elle se redressa à regret.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche. Fais comme chez toi.

Elle sortit du lit. Jane essaya d'accrocher son regard, mais elle détournait les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain dix minutes plus tard, Jane l'attendait à la cuisine, buvant un thé.

\- Pourquoi vous gardez du thé chez vous ? Je croyais que vous détestiez ça, lui demanda-t-il.

Lisbon le regarda et un sourire significateur apparut lentement sur ses lèvres. Jane répondit à ce sourire et lui tendit une tasse. Lisbon fit la moue.

\- Ce n'est pas du café, objecta-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est du chocolat chaud.

\- J'ai besoin de café.

\- Vous avez vu ce que le café a fait de vous hier soir ? Allez, je suis sûr que ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas bu de chocolat chaud.

Lisbon roula des yeux et pris la tasse avant de boire une gorgée. La boisson avait un goût de fin de séance de luge, de réconfort et de soirées passées à lire. Un plaisir qu'elle avait oublié.

\- Alors ? demanda Jane, les yeux pétillants.

Lisbon feignit l'indifférence.

\- Si je le bois, c'est uniquement pour ne pas gaspiller.

\- Menteuse, la taquina Jane.

Un sourire étirait de nouveau les lèvres de l'agent lorsque le téléphone sonna.

\- Agent Lisbon. Oui, je suis vraiment désolée, je serai là d'ici un quart d'heure. Jane ? Non, il est malade, il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, dit-elle en lançant un regard au Jane en question qui haussait les sourcils. Très bien. Encore toutes mes excuses.

Elle raccrocha.

\- Vous mentez à vos subordonnés, maintenant, agent Lisbon ?

\- S'ils nous voient tous les deux arriver en retard…

Jane hocha la tête et acheva son thé.

\- Vous voulez que je vous emmène au CBI ?

\- Ça ira, je prendrai un taxi, merci.

Il fit un pas vers elle.

\- Lisbon… fit Jane en comprenant qu'elle essayait de s'éloigner de lui.

\- Jane, ne… ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles, répondit Lisbon un ton plus bas, en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle posa sa tasse vide sur l'évier et alla chercher son manteau. Jane la suivit jusqu'à la porte. Alors qu'elle était en train de déverrouiller la serrure, Jane ne put s'empêcher de l'entourer de ses bras et de l'embrasser dans le cou. Lisbon ressentit une décharge électrique la parcourir, lâcha ses clés qui tombèrent sur le sol et se tourna vers lui dans un soupir de résignation. Passant ses bras autour du cou du consultant, elle recula d'un pas pour se caler contre la porte et ils s'embrassèrent pour la seconde fois. Mais cette fois, le baiser avait quelque chose de brûlant, de pressé. Jane passa sa main sous le chemisier de Lisbon pour sentir sa peau contre ses doigts, et Lisbon saisit son col pour le rapprocher de lui. Tout son esprit était occupé par Jane et par le désir qui grandissait en elle. Elle frémit en sentant les mains de Jane remonter dans son dos dans une caresse légère ; la chaleur lui montait à la tête, et Jane n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en rester là. Elle en avait tellement envie. Pourtant…

\- Jane, non, souffla-t-elle.

Elle avait posé sa main sur sa joue pour l'empêcher de continuer à l'embrasser. Il la regardait d'un air perdu. Quand il comprit qu'elle voulait tout arrêter, il pressa son front contre le sien.

\- Teresa…

Elle frissonna en l'entendant prononcer son prénom de cette manière. Elle se mordit la lèvre, indécise. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à refuser les caprices de Patrick Jane. Et il était là, à la regarder avec ardeur, son corps contre le sien, et le goût de ses lèvres étaient encore sur celles de Lisbon…

\- Où est-ce que ça va nous mener ? murmura-t-elle.

La lueur dans les yeux bleus de Jane s'éteignit doucement. Il recula son visage du sien, retira sa main de son chemisier. Lisbon eut à nouveau envie de pleurer.

\- Nulle part, répondit-il avec peine.

Lisbon hocha la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, ajouta Jane en la regardant à nouveau.

\- C'est moi qui vous aie invitée dans mon lit, lui dit-elle. C'est moi qui vous ai embrassé, alors s'il y en a une à blâmer dans l'histoire…

\- Ne vous blâmez pas.

Lisbon eut un long soupir

\- Voilà ce que je vous propose, fit-elle. A partir du moment où nous sortirons de l'appartement, nous considérons que rien de tout cela n'est arrivé. Vous ne m'avez jamais raccompagné chez moi hier soir.

Jane prit un moment avant de répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, répondit Lisbon avec une supplique dans la voix.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, puis eut un sourire dépourvu de toute joie.

\- Vous avez raison. Vous avez entièrement raison. Rien n'est arrivé.

Lisbon hocha la tête.

\- Très bien.

Incapable de résister, elle s'avança vers lui et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Jane ramassa les clés par terre et lui tendit. Alors que Lisbon s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, ils échangèrent un regard lourd de tension. Elle avait sa main sur la poignée mais ne bougeait pas. C'était trop dur. Elle avala sa salive. Puis Jane posa sa main sur la sienne en revenant à la charge.

\- Lisbon… commença-t-il.

\- Non, non, il faut y aller.

C'était si désagréable d'être raisonnable.

\- Si vous vouliez vraiment partir, vous l'auriez déjà fait.

Lisbon resserra sa main sur la poignée.

\- Mais enfin Jane, vous savez bien que…

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots.

\- A quoi bon ? souffla-t-elle finalement. On va le regretter.

Jane la regardait désespérément.

\- Je t'aime.

Lisbon sentit son cœur faire une chute violente – à nouveau. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en tordant les lèvres dans une expression de douleur.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça, Jane ? Tu ne vas pas abandonner John le Rouge pour moi, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Le visage de Jane se rempli de tristesse et de souffrance alors qu'elle lui faisait voir les choses en face. Il la regarda quelques secondes sans savoir quoi ajouter. Il finit par hocher faiblement la tête puis à appuyer sur la main de Lisbon pour ouvrir la porte.

Et le plus dur restait encore à vivre.

1 mois plus tard

Jane était en train de conduire sa DS, sur le chemin du CBI. Ces dernières semaines avaient été électriques. Jane était pleinement concentré sur le cas de Lorelei Martins. Dernièrement, il s'était accidenté lui-même pour lui permettre de s'échapper. Lisbon était fâchée à cause de cela, bien-sûr. Ce n'était plus évident de la regarder dans les yeux. De la faire souffrir après ce qu'il s'était passé, après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Jane n'osait plus la toucher. Pourtant, ils ne s'en sortaient pas si mal dans le jeu du faux-semblant. Ils avaient repris leurs habitudes. Mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Le plus longtemps possible, il l'espérait. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire – surtout pas alors qu'il touchait au but.

Le portable de Jane sonna et le tira de sa rêverie.

\- Van Pelt ?

\- Jane, où es-tu ?

\- Je suis en chemin, pourquoi ? Lisbon me cherche ?

\- Dépêches-toi. Elle est en train de remballer ses affaires.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Jane, sincèrement surpris. Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Elle a peut-être démissionné. En tout cas, elle a l'air pressée. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Jane raccrocha et appuya sur le champignon.

Il arriva au CBI cinq minutes plus tard et couru presque au bureau de Lisbon. Ce dernier était quasiment vide. Lisbon était en train de mettre des classeurs dans un carton. Ses gestes étaient précis et rapides. Jane pouvait deviner pourquoi elle avait si hâte de s'en aller.

\- Lisbon, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Elle eut un soupir agacé. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Elle ne voulait pas le voir.

\- J'ai pris ma décision.

Jane sentit une peur panique l'envahir. Lisbon lui lança un regard sans cesser de ranger ses affaires.

\- Non, Lisbon, vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ?

Jane s'avança.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous partiez. L'équipe ne veut pas.

\- Vous vous en sortirez sans moi.

\- Non.

Jane prit son bras pour attirer son attention. Leur premier contact depuis la nuit qui n'avait pas existé. Lisbon ne recula comme si elle avait été brûlée.

\- Jane, dit-elle d'un ton plus bas.

Elle s'arrêta dans sa tâche et croisa les bras pour le regarder.

\- Teresa, s'il-vous plaît. Ne faites pas ça.

\- Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis.

Jane secoua la tête et s'approcha d'elle encore. Lisbon continua, mais cette fois sa voix était tremblante et empreinte de souffrance.

\- Je n'en peux plus. Je n'arrive pas à continuer comme ça, à vous voir jouer ce petit jeu avec Lorelei et à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je pensais que je le pourrais, mais non. C'est insupportable.

Des larmes lui remplissaient les yeux, et par instinct, Jane posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je… J'ai besoin de vous.

Lisbon détourna le regard.

\- Mais moi aussi, et pourtant vous êtes inaccessible. Vous n'êtes pas là quand je vous parle, vous me mentez, vous… Vous êtes hors d'atteinte, et je ne peux pas… continuer à vous regarder vous détruire comme ça. Parce-que ça me détruit moi aussi.

Jane posa sur elle des yeux remplis de culpabilité. Lisbon se détacha de lui et mis les deux derniers classeurs dans le cartons.

\- Alors c'est fini, ajouta-t-elle.

\- C'est fini ?

Lisbon lui adressa un sourire presque compatissant.

\- Je vous ai été utile. Je vous ai accepté au sein du CBI, je vous ai aidé à vous sortir de nombreuses situations, j'ai marché dans la plupart de vos plans contre John le Rouge. Mais maintenant, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Je vous gêne dans vos manœuvres, je le vois bien. Je vous énerve quand je vous blâme dans ce que vous faites. Vous serez mieux sans moi.

Elle saisit le carton entre ses mains et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? demanda Jane en la suivant dans son mouvement.

Il se plaça devant la porte pour lui barrer la route.

\- Jane, ne faites pas l'enfant.

\- Je vous ai dit ce que je ressentais pour vous.

Lisbon ferma les yeux un instant. Ça lui faisait toujours le même effet.

\- Il semblerait que ça ne soit bon ni pour vous, ni pour moi.

Et Jane savait indéniablement que c'était vrai. Il la laissa passer et Lisbon traversa le couloir à grands pas.

\- Vous ne me dites même pas au revoir ? lança-t-il avec désespoir.

Elle s'arrêta dans sa marche.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable.

Et elle s'enfuit par les escaliers.

Jane avait plus que jamais entendu les sanglots dans sa voix.

Lisbon était allongée sur le dos sur le divan de son appartement. Il ne restait plus que des meubles vides et son sac. Elle avait passé sa journée à régler la paperasse. A se concentrer pour ne pas penser à Jane, pour ne pas revenir sur sa décision, pour ne pas aller lui parler. Elle avait expédié ses affaires à un hôtel à une centaine de kilomètres de Sacramento et partirait dès demain matin. Elle ne savait pas si elle reviendrait. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne voulait plus voir Jane avant que John le Rouge ne soit mis hors d'état de nuire.

Elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

Elle ne bougea pas. Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine. Trop fort.

On frappa à nouveau.

Elle se leva et marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jane – bien-sûr. Il la regardait intensément. Si intensément qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle lui répondit par un regard interrogateur. Jane s'avança d'un pas. Elle s'apprêta à parler.

Il fondit sur elle et l'embrassa.

Elle sentit son corps entier s'embraser en un instant. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et répondit à son baiser. Elle attira Jane à l'intérieur et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Jane avait placé ses mains de parts et d'autres de son corps. Leur baiser était brûlant de désir. Plus rien ne pouvait arrêter Lisbon à cet instant. Dieu que ça faisait du bien. Elle sentait les lèvres de Jane danser avec les siennes, puis partir explorer son visage, son cou, ses épaules et elle eut le sentiment de mourir de plaisir. Elle incita Jane à relever la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser encore et encore. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ils heurtèrent le canapé qui fort heureusement était assez grand pour deux. Lisbon se mit à genoux dessus et Jane la suivit dans son mouvement. Sans séparer leurs lèvres, Jane trouva le premier bouton du chemisier de Lisbon et le détacha. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle s'attaqua au veston de Jane et, plus sûr de lui, ce dernier s'employa à retirer le haut de Lisbon.

Une chaleur agréable se répandit dans le ventre de Lisbon, de la même façon que lorsqu'ils avaient partagés leur premier baiser. Il n'y avait pas de temps pour plus de caresses ou pour des mots doux. Cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit et elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas le regretter par la suite. C'était tout de même leur première fois ensemble, et elle s'était toujours imaginé que si cela arrivait un jour, ce serait un moment tendre et rempli d'hésitations. Toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent soudainement lorsque son chemisier glissa de ses épaules et que les mains de Jane touchèrent son dos nu. Un frisson remarquable lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Au diable les gentilles pensées.

Après tout, ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux.

Lisbon sourit en sentant le souffle de Jane lui caresser la nuque. Il faisait maintenant jour dans l'appartement. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Elle repensa à la nuit qui venait de s'écouler. Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot, mais ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois. Les regards qu'ils s'étaient échangés valaient de toute façon tous les mots du monde. Elle revoyait Jane au pas de sa porte, qui s'était presque jeté sur elle. Ça avait été tellement imprévisible, tellement soudain, tellement… sauvage. Tellement différent de leur manière d'être ensemble. Jane se comportait toujours avec délicatesse, en gentleman. Et elle, elle avait sa fierté et elle était tellement raisonnable. La nuit dernière, tout cela avait disparu, remplacé par une envie dévorante. Toutes les tensions qui existaient entre eux avaient été relâchées. Et elle avait adoré ça, bien que cette simple pensée la fasse rougir.

Mais il était temps de se heurter à la réalité.

En prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires pour qu'il ne se réveille pas, Lisbon s'extirpa du divan et se rhabilla rapidement. Elle jeta un œil à son sac qui était toujours dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ramassa les vêtements de Jane et les posa en tas sur le divan. Elle lui aurait bien préparé un thé mais la bouilloire aurait fait beaucoup trop de bruit et elle voulait absolument qu'il ne se réveille pas. Elle voulait partir comme une voleuse. C'était mieux ainsi.

Elle prit les clés de l'appartement et les posa en évidence sur la table. Puis, elle posa les yeux sur Jane et son cœur se serra. Elle soupira longuement, puis s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Elle ravala un énième sanglot dans sa gorge et se pencha sur lui avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde et respira son parfum. Elle ne pourrait plus le sentir, le regarder, le toucher avant un long moment. A cette pensée, elle l'embrassa une deuxième fois, sur la tempe. Elle résista à l'envie de lui caresser les cheveux, sinon elle allait vraiment finir par le réveiller. Elle devait arrêter de s'attarder et partir.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de combien je t'aime.

Elle se leva finalement, alla chercher son sac et sortit de l'appartement le cœur lourd, sans se douter qu'une nouvelle vie avait commencé à grandir en elle.

Sans se douter que tout était bouleversé.


End file.
